Bite Me
by Animelover660
Summary: When Kyle Michalin starts high school he meets the Forensics teacher, Mr. Dahmer. His teacher seems strange, a little off his rocker, and quiet. Kyle's cautious of him and tries his hardest not to get detention so he won't have to be alone with the man. But, it seems Mr. Dahmer is looking forward to it...
1. Cutting It Close

**Kyle's POV**

_'Almost late, almost late, almost late.' _I burst through the school doors and run down the hallway to a door with a sign above it that reads 'office'. It seems the secretary wants me to be late because when I tell her I'm new and need my schedule she gives me a bored stare, asks for my name and slowly rummages through papers that are laying on the edge of her cluttered desk. Once she hands it to me I bolt out of the door and fast walk as I look at the piece of paper in my hands.

"Hm, Mr. Dahmer, second floor, room 666... The hell kind of room number is that?" I quietly spoke to myself. Remembering I was about to be late on my first day I broke into a sprint again and ran up the stairs two at a time. I almost passed the room when I saw the number and stopped outside to catch my breath before going inside. When I opened the door everyone turned to look at me. I thought it was because I was late, but when I looked at the clock it read 7:59.

"Cutting it close aren't we?" I heard a bored voice say from the side of me. I looked to my right, my hazel eyes meeting blue for a moment before they moved away from his intense stare. He was a decent looking blonde man who was standing at the chalkboard with a small white binder open in his hands that I assumed was the attendance sheet.

"Uh, y-yes. I'm sorry," I said nervously. This guy looked creepy as hell! Maybe if I just back out of the classroom now he won't catch me when I start sprinting down the hallway...

"Name?"

"I-I'm Kyle Michalin s-sir." I inwardly curse my stuttering and look up at him from underneath my dark brown bangs that were hanging out of my grey beanie. My hair is about shoulder length so I put it up in a bun with a beanie or hat over it when I leave my house.

He gave an awkward smile and nodded at me. "I'm Mr. Dahmer, you can take a seat anywhere one is open. I have a few rules, they're pretty simple and you shouldn't have a problem following them. First, no talking when I'm talking. Second, always turn in your homework on time, I don't accept late work. Lastly, don't be late to my class. If you fail to obey the rules then you'll get a detention and you really don't want a detention with me Mr. Michalin."

I nodded at him and he told me I could go ahead and sit down. There were only two seats that were open and the one in the back didn't seem that inviting when the guy who sat behind it kept smirking at me creepily. So, I sat in the only other seat which was right beside the teachers desk in the very front of the class. Well, at least I won't have a hard time seeing the board.

For the rest of class he talked about blood becoming curoded when someone died, which I found very interesting. But, I still had 4 classes to go until lunch. Perfect. Note the sarcasm.

**XxXxXxX**

I quickly gather my binder and notebooks to stuff them into my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I rush out the door and slide past everyone to get to my locker. Once I shove all of my unnecessary books into my locker I close the door and hastily snap the lock back on, spinning the dial and pulling on it for good measure. The hallway is still heavily crowded, people taking up the space and not bothering to move out of my way. After a good 5 minutes and not getting much closer to the exit I resort to pushing people out of my way. I hear shouts of surprise and some curses being said to me, but I ignore them in favor of getting out as fast as I can. The sun hits my tan skin, sending a warm feeling through me and I breath a sigh of relief at being out of the crowded corridor. I'm claustrophobic so I don't exactly do well in any place with a large amount of people, it makes the room feel smaller, like it's closing in on me and makes me feel like I'm suffocating. Small rooms are obviously not my favorite either, so you can imagine how I am when I get in the shower. Not fun and more of a chore than anything else.

Thanks to all of the morons blocking my path in the hallway I missed the bus. Well, looks like I'm walking.


	2. I've Got My Eyes On You

I waded through the wet grass of my backyard, taking a look around my home that was burrowed deep inside the woods to keep prying eyes away. I unlock the door to my shed and step inside, gazing at the jars of animal parts. A small smile made its way to my face as I looked at the pile of clothing covered in blood from my most recent victim, an 18-year-old boy who'd been walking home from the bus stop after school. After spending some time inside my shed I locked it back up and headed inside. I walk to the fridge, opening it and scanning the contents. My eyes pass some Orange Juice, Milk, and Lemonade before stopping on the biggest item inside of my fridge: the 18-year-old boys head. The smell of decompose wafts out and I fight the urge to gag, though I pull a face of disgust. I decide I might as well use it one last time before disposing of it. I close the refrigerator door and walk with the head to my kitchen table, stroking the once sun-kissed skin, the flesh now a light gray. My large hand immediately falls to my crotch, palming my erection as I kiss the decapitated head. I spent the next few hours enjoying myself until the smell became too much and I finally had to dispose of it.

**XxXxXxX**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside of my open window, a slight breeze blowing in making goosebumps rise on my skin. I look to my clock and see it's 5 o'clock in the morning, leaving me an hour to get ready and get to the school and the last hour and forty minutes being used to start planning the students classwork for the day. I slowly sit up, sliding out of bed and heading to the bathroom for a quick five minute shower. After I'm done showering I dress myself, putting on a nice pair of dark jeans and a blue slim button down collar shirt, rolling the sleeves up to just below my elbows. I run a brush through my hair and leave it to air dry, heading downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal. I take my time eating, scrolling through my Facebook at a leisurely pace, leaving me ten minutes to get to work. I slide my dark brown penny loafers on and grab a water bottle from my fridge, sliding my keys off the key hook beside the door. When I finish locking up I head to my car and head to work, glancing at a few possible victims on my way. None of them really interest me to the point of madness, so I ignore them and turn the radio on. As I skim through the stations and settle on one I like I glance at a missing person flyer. I see a picture of one of my victims taking up almost the whole paper with "HAVE YOU SEEN ME?" written underneath and a phone number to call. From the corner of my eye I see the stop light turn green, so I turn my head back an give a grunt. They'll never find him.

I make it to the school, getting out of my car and passing a few other teachers on the way. They smile and wave, some giving me a polite greeting. I try my best to return them, but even though I'm trying my damnedest to be convincing I'm still as awkward as I was when I was a teenager. I finally manage to make it to my classroom and sit at my desk to start working on the students classwork for the different periods since they're all at different sections in the textbook. I finally finish planning everything for today and look to the door. A few students have started filing in, sitting at their seats and chatting to themselves since there was twenty minutes until the bell would ring, signaling the start of class. As time went on more teens came in and sat down to talk with each other before class began. I waited another few minutes before standing up to take attendance.

"Jerry Bail."

"Here."

"Sidney Daaws."

"Here."

"Lynn Gates..."

The door opened to reveal a small male wearing ripped jeans, a gray jacket, black converse, and a gray beanie. Taking a second look I notice his jacket is unzipped, showing his purple, blue, and gray _Metallica _t-shirt. I quickly took in his appearance: tan skin, dark brown hair, and deep hazel eyes.

_'Him,'_ I thought. _'It's him. He's perfect.'_

"Cutting it close aren't we?" His eyes meet mine and I see a glimmer of unease.

"Uh, y-yes. I'm sorry."

I see something in his stance that reminded me of the fight or flight instinct I see in my victims, so I try to act as neutral as possible. "Name?"

"I-I'm Kyle Michalin, s-sir," he stuttered. I couldn't help but find it endearing, though I'd soon be fucking his small corpse.

I gave an awkward smile and nodded at him. "I'm Mr. Dahmer, you can take a seat anywhere one is open. I have a few rules, they're pretty simple and you shouldn't have a problem following them. First, no talking when I'm talking. Second, always turn in your homework on time, I don't accept late work. Lastly, don't be late to my class. If you fail to obey the rules then you'll get a detention and you really don't want a detention with me Mr. Michalin."

I almost smile at the thought of him having a detention with me. Just us in this classroom, no one to interrupt us. No one to stop me from dismembering his small, beautiful body. Nothing to keep me from skull-fucking his decapitated head. I'm practically vibrating at the thought as I sit down at my desk to hide my erection that was tenting my pants at the thought.

He nodded at me and I told him he could sit down. He looks around at the only two empty seats, noticeably deciding not to sit next to the quiet kid in the back; even I could agree he was giving off a creepy vibe with the face he was making. So, he makes his way to the only other available seat that was next to my desk in the front of the class.

I started teaching as soon as he sat down, going over the chapter on blood corrosion. My thoughts never left the teen sitting in the desk next to mine.

**XxXxXxX**

The bell rings and I watch as my prey gathers his binder and notebooks to stuff them into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He rushes out the door and I silently follow, pretending to head to the bathroom. I see him opening a locker to shove his unnecessary books inside, snapping his lock back on and twisting it around, pulling on it again to make sure it wouldn't open. I continue watching for a few minutes, not seeing him get much closer to the exit; I'm surprised when he starts shoving people out of the way, some shouting in surprise and some cursing at him. My blue eyes stay on him until he steps out of the main door, my interest immediately dissipating. I turn, walking back to my classroom to gather my belongings: my water bottle and my class planner. Normally I wouldn't need it, but when I'm planning a test or grading papers I take it with me. Most teachers grade papers and plan schoolwork in their classrooms and head home afterwards, but I don't want to try to be civil if other faculty members feel the need to socialize when they complete their tasks, which happens more often than I'd like. So, after gathering my things I head to my car, starting my drive home. Halfway there I see the back of a familiar figure. As I drive closer I see it's that boy, walking home. I get the urge to drag him into my car or possibly try to trick him by offering him a ride home. But, I decide not to, promising myself I'd take my time with this one. I drive by him, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"He really is a gorgeous specimen."


End file.
